


Fioletowy Motyl

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Family Issues, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: W obskurnej knajpie, którą bogacze tak uwielbiają, ciężko znaleźć przyzwoitą osobę. Powietrze jest przesycone paskudnym smrodem papierosów i alkoholu, wszędzie rozlegają się szepty i brzdęk wymienianych w grach monet. Za porysowanym barem barman z martwym wzrokiem przygotowuje kolejne drogie drinki stawiane łatwym kobietom. W tej atmosferze, na niewielkim podeście umiejscowionym w kącie wielkiej sali mężczyzna grał na fortepianie.





	Fioletowy Motyl

**Author's Note:**

> OKEY A WIĘC mam tego ficka już szmat czasu i w sumie stwierdziłam że jeśli jacyś Polacy by go chcieli to w sumie czemu nie, mamy tutaj ficzki po chińsku więc i po polsku się znajdzie. Nie, nie planuję wstawiać nic więcej po polsku, mam po prostu sentyment do tego jednego ficka. Enjoy~

W obskurnej knajpie, którą bogacze tak uwielbiają, ciężko znaleźć przyzwoitą osobę. Powietrze jest przesycone paskudnym smrodem papierosów i alkoholu, wszędzie rozlegają się szepty i brzdęk wymienianych w grach monet. Za porysowanym barem barman z martwym wzrokiem przygotowuje kolejne drogie drinki stawiane łatwym kobietom. W tej atmosferze, na niewielkim podeście umiejscowionym w kącie wielkiej sali mężczyzna grał na fortepianie. Jego odziane w czarne rękawiczki palce z gracją wydobywały dźwięki z instrumentu. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego grę. Równie dobrze mogłoby go tam nie być. Jemu jednak to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu nie płacono mu za to, że go słuchają, tylko za samą grę. Starał się skupić tylko na muzyce, ale obrzydzenie do tego miejsca czasem zakłócało jego koncentrację, a w melodię wkradały się błędy. Nawet tego nikt nie zauważał. Jego czarne włosy miękko spływały mu po ramionach, falując wraz z ruchami ciała. Część kosmyków zatknął za ucho, odsłaniając szereg kolczyków umiejscowiony w małżowinie. Na jego szyi wisiał pojedynczy łańcuch ozdobiony pierścionkiem ze sztucznym rubinem.

Mężczyzna czekał. Chociaż wiedział że to głupie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nic nie znaczy. Czekał na kogoś. Może szaleństwo tego miejsca udzieliło się i jemu?

 

Zaczęło się pewnego wieczoru, gdy jak zwykle grał tę samą melodię ku uciesze gawiedzi. Przywykły do faktu, że w sumie gra sam dla siebie, niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia gdy po zakończeniu utworu za jego plecami rozległy się ciche, acz wyraziste brawa. Oderwał wzrok od klawiszy i spojrzał za siebie, by ujrzeć istotę, która miała stać się jego przekleństwem. Złote włosy okalały jego bladą twarz, a błękitne oczy zdawały się jaśnieć niczym ocean w słoneczny dzień. Gdyby nie uważał się za istotę wyklętą przez bogów powiedziałby, że zesłali mu anioła do tego paskudnego śmietniska. Widząc jego reakcję blondyn podszedł bliżej.

\- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że spotkam kogoś z takim talentem w tym miejscu - powiedział miękko, z niezmiennym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- ...Talentem? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Ludzie z talentem grają w aulach, a nie do wódki - czarnowłosy prychnął i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę instrumentu.

Poczuł ciepło na ramieniu. Nie przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy odruchowo próbował się odsunąć od dłoni, która tam spoczywała.

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać, nie pogryzę cię. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że powinieneś cenić siebie wyżej, wiesz?

Głos mężczyzny rozchodził się stanowczo za blisko jego ucha. Kiedy nieznajomy się odsunął, pianista machinalne potarł podrażniony perceptor.

Ahh, gdyby na tym się skończyło. Gdyby dostał pochwałę i mógł kontynuować grę tak, jak robił to codziennie. Ale czuł na plecach spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, a jego ramię paliło żywym ogniem. Z pianina zamiast harmonijnych dźwięków wydobywał się chaotyczny dysonans. Kiedy skończył pracę na ten dzień niemal uciekł z sali z sercem bijącym w gardle. A to był dopiero początek.

 

W miejscach takich jak to nie ma czasu ani przestrzeni. Sala zdaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, pokryta zatrważającą ilością ciemnoszarego dymu. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą tak szybko, że gdyby nie powtarzał sobie w myślach, ile gra kolejne utwory, nie wiedziałby czy nie spędził tam przypadkiem wieczności. Nawet jego ukochany instrument zdaje się być pokryty szlamem, którego nie potrafi zmyć z dłoni. Ale nie ma wyboru. Ktoś taki jak on nigdy nie wydostanie się z tego miejsca. I... gdzie miałby iść? Zapytany czego pragnie nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć. Dlatego odliczał kolejne utwory, wymawiając nieme modlitwy do nieistniejących bogów.

...Aż nie zjawił się on. Przychodził kiedy chciał. Czasem był kilka dni pod rząd, czasem nie było go tygodniami. Czasem ignorował grę czarnowłosego, czasem siadał tuż za nim i obdarowywał go brawami. Nie wiedząc, co o nim myśleć, pianista za wszelką cenę próbował skupić się na pracy. Mimo to po pewnym czasie był w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy wchodził do pomieszczenia. Jakiego drinka zamawia. Jakie ma towarzystwo. Bogacz. Koneser sztuki. Anioł. W chwili, w której Eichi Tenshouin wkracza do środka każdy włosek na jego ciele się jeży, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi go dreszcz. To upokarzające, ale uwaga którą blondyn mu poświęca bez wątpienia sprawia mu przyjemność. Nawet kiedy polega tylko na wpatrywaniu się w jego plecy kiedy gra. Choć na początku bał się, gdy mężczyzna nawiązywał z nim rozmowę podczas przerwy, teraz oczekiwał tego momentu z niecierpliwością. Jeszcze jeden utwór. Zagra jak najlepiej, a potem będzie mógł zejść na chwilę z podestu. Ahh, gdyby jego wizyty były bardziej regularne... Oczekiwanie na niego jest niemal bolesne. Zaprzątnięty Eichim umysł mechanicznie wygrywał nuty, które znał na pamięć. Zaskoczony, że nadeszła chwila, na którą czekał, gwałtownie wstał ze stołka i zszedł po stopniach. Eichi już stał oparty o ścianę przy parawanie oddzielającym jego garderobę od sali z dwoma drinkami w ręku.

\- Nie wolno mi pić podczas pracy - wymamrotał czarnowłosy.

\- Wątpię, by ktoś zauważył nawet gdybyś grał po butelce wódki - jego miękki głos docierał bez przeszkód do uszu mężczyzny mimo ogólnego gwaru.

Chwycił podane mu martini, dbając by przypadkiem nie dotknąć dłoni blondyna, po czym minął go i wszedł za parawan. Nawet gdyby o tym wiedziano, nikt by się nie przejął faktem, że wpuszcza tam osobę nieupoważnioną. Czuł za sobą obecność Eichiego gdy schodził po krótkich schodkach.

\- Zawsze mnie to ciekawiło... Jak ktoś z talentem takim jak twój, Rei, kończy w miejscu takim jak to? - zapytał, gdy weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi - Nie brakuje ci wyglądu. Założę się, że twój głos brzmiałby przepięknie na scenie. Więc... dlaczego?

Rei zaśmiał się gorzko. Odwrócił się w stronę lustra, spod którego nie sprzątnął jeszcze miski z wodą.

\- Życie takie jest. Sny się kończą, a potężne upadłe anioły szorują kible w najniższych kręgach piekielnych.

Przywykł już do tego, że Eichi bez ostrzeżenia dotyka jego ramion lub włosów, dlatego nawet nie mrugnął, gdy blondyn podszedł do niego od tyłu i owinął sobie czarny kosmyk dookoła palców. Jego anioł nie poganiał go, ale Rei i tak otworzył usta.

\- ...Moi rodzice mnie porzucili, zostawiając mi trzyletniego brata i całkowicie puste konto bankowe. Musiałem znaleźć pracę na już... A tutaj dobrze płacą. Na początku to miała być praca na chwilę, jednak kiedy szkoła dowiedziała się o tym że pracuję zostałem wyrzucony. Bez edukacji nie miałem szans na nic lepszego... więc zostałem tutaj. Przynajmniej Ritsu nie jest głodny.

\- Musiało ci być tak trudno - głos błękitnookiego przyjemnie drażnił jego uszy. Potrzebował chwili by skupić się na własnej historii.

\- Niby ustabilizowałem sytuację finansową, ale w zamian mój braciszek mnie nienawidzi. Codziennie słucham litanii obelg że zostawiam go samego na całą noc, a za dnia nawet nie poświęcam mu uwagi. Jedenastolatkowie to niebezpieczne stworzenia.

\- To smutne, że nie rozumie jak bardzo się starasz - blade palce leniwie bawiły się jego włosami. Ma przepiękne dłonie.

\- Myślę, że rozumie. Ale ten dzieciak jest zbyt samolubny. Nawet jeśli wie, że robi źle, dalej będzie krzyczał żeby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie.

Na końcu języka miał inne słowa. Że tak naprawdę Ritsu ma rację. Nie powinien zostawiać dziecka samego na całą noc. Nie powinien również zamykać się w pokoju na cały dzień... Ale gdyby tak nie robił, ubrudziłby go. Smród i ohyda tego miejsca przeszłaby na jego ukochanego braciszka, szlam z jego dłoni pokryłby jego zarumienione od gniewu policzki, a szkarłatne tęczówki zaćmiłaby chmura szarego dymu. Wie, że powinien robić więcej niż obiad i kolację. Wie, że jego dłonie po dziesięciu myciach wcale nie są brudne. Ale po przyjściu do czterech ścian, które służą mu za schronienie przed pogodą jedyne co potrafi zrobić to położyć się na łóżku i patrzeć na sufit, aż tani budzik nie zadzwoni, oznajmiając mu porę przygotowywania posiłku. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go ciepła dłoń, która spoczęła na jego policzku. Jakby ocknął się ze snu spojrzał na Eichiego, który teraz stał z jego przodu, stanowczo zbyt blisko, i uśmiechał się współczująco.

\- To musiało być naprawdę trudne - wyszeptał blondyn - Jesteś taki silny.

Nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o odpowiedzi, gdy poczuł dotyk warg na swoich własnych. Jakby tylko na to czekał, z jego gardła wydobyło się westchnienie, a ciało automatycznie przysunęło się bliżej drugiego ciała. Wiedział, że blade palce wplotły się w jego włosy, i chociaż nie czuł żadnej presji, przyciągały go z siłą której nie był w stanie się oprzeć. To było... oszałamiające. Cały ciężar, z którego istnienia nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, zniknął z jego piersi. Jak... błogo. Jakby jego anioł otoczył go barierą chroniącą przed światem. Przez chwilę poczuł się czysty.

\- J... Jeszcze - wyszeptał, gdy Eichi przerwał ich pocałunek.

\- Kiedy indziej - odparł blondyn z uśmiechem, odsuwając od siebie Reia.

Spazm bólu wstrząsnął ciałem czarnowłosego, ale resztka dumy nie pozwoliła mu błagać. ...Duma? Czym jest duma? Godność? Sprzedał je już dawno w zamian za jedzenie na następny dzień.

\- Zaraz kończy się twoja przerwa. Będę już dzisiaj szedł - cichy głos Eichiego przeszył go kolejnym ostrzem.

Chciał zacisnąć dłonie na jego ubraniu. Chciał go zatrzymać. Zamiast tego jednak stał na środku niewielkiego pokoju, patrząc na plecy odchodzącego mężczyzny. Po kilku oddechach palący ból przeszedł, zostawiając za sobą posmak raju. Eichi Tenshouin to prawdziwy anioł. To... takie oczywiste, czyż nie? Tylko anioł mógł choć na chwilę oczyścić jego skalane ciało. Tylko anioły potrafią być tak okrutne.

 

Pewnie byłoby lepiej dla jego zdrowia, gdyby zmniejszył ilość godzin pracy. Jego paznokcie były w opłakanym stanie od grania na fortepianie co noc, a jego umysł był biały niczym pusta kartka. Nie raz zdarzało się, że kiedy w knajpie występowała jakaś śpiewaczka czy inny muzyk on musiał czekać w swoim pokoiku, by po nich znów wejść na podest. Już sam fakt że nadal ma tam swój pokój nie świadczył o nim dobrze. Ale póki wystarczająco mu płacą nie może narzekać. Mógł trafić o wiele gorzej. Mógł nie trafić w ogóle. Mógł dalej żebrać, tuląc do piersi ostatnią ciepłą istotę w jego życiu. Nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć nikomu tej prawdy, a już na pewno nie Eichiemu. O tym, jak potrafił kraść innym żebrakom by nakarmić swojego ukochanego braciszka. Sama myśl o tym, jak wyglądało jego życie między porzuceniem przez rodziców a znalezieniem tej pracy wywoływała u niego odruch wymiotny.

\- Ty też byś czuł obrzydzenie, prawda, Aniele? - wymruczał, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na sufit.

Jakaś jego część chciała wierzyć że nie. Że on jeden uśmiechnąłby się i pogłaskał go po policzku, a sam jego dotyk oczyściłby go z ropy, która zdawała się wypływać z każdej komórki jego ciała. Z raka, jakim było jego życie. Wspomnienie pocałunku sprawiło że zwinął się z bólu na łóżku, ale nie przeszkadzał mu ten ból. Na swój sposób był przyjemny. Lepszy ból niż nic.

Ponieważ jego pokój miał zasłonięte okna panował w nim półmrok. Ich mieszkanie, o ile można tak nazwać betonową klitkę w której żyli, składało się z dwóch pokoi, małej kuchni i łazienki. Niezwykłym był fakt, że posiadali niewielką wannę, aczkolwiek rzadko pozwalali sobie na luksus pełnej kąpieli. Jeden pokój był wyłącznie Reia, jednak wyglądał jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Poza zardzewiałym łóżkiem z postrzępionym materacem i jakimś dziurawym prześcieradłem robiącym za okrycie był w nim tylko stolik, na który kładł telefon służbowy oraz budzik, który przestawiał trzy razy dziennie. W nogach łóżka leżał jego garnitur do pracy, a na ziemi kilka ciuchów których nigdy nie miał siły pozbierać. To nie tak, że nie stać go było na lepsze warunki... Ale wolał wydawać na Ritsu niż na własne potrzeby. Salon zajmował Ritsu, który spał na kanapie otrzymanej od sąsiada gdy ten chciał się jej pozbyć. Ta część domu była dość reprezentacyjna, jako iż młodszy Sakuma miał przyjaciela, który zajmował się jej wystrojem, a także sprzątaniem i praniem. Za każdym razem gdy Rei oferował że przejmie te obowiązki, Ritsu zaczynał na niego krzyczeć, więc wkrótce zostawił go w spokoju. Nie powinien akceptować takiego stanu rzeczy... Nie było w nim jednak nawet energii by żałować swoich wyborów. To dobrze, że Ritsu ma kogoś kto się nim zajmie. Dzięki temu jego bezużyteczny brat może tylko przynosić pieniądze. Tak jest lepiej. Tak jest wygodniej. Jest taki zmęczony. Wstrząsnęło nim obrzydzenie do samego siebie, ale zbyt przywykł do tego uczucia by się przejąć.

 

Pomyśleć, że kiedyś tak kochał noc. Pora rozświetlona światłem księżyca była czasem, gdy powietrze stawało się bardziej rześkie, a tajemnicze promienie wyciągały z miasta nowe odcienie. Nigdy nie przepadał za słońcem, jasną kulą gazową której blask oślepiał jego wrażliwe oczy. Teraz noc stała się jedynie odległym uczuciem, zastąpiło ją sprzedawane hurtowo pragnienie osłodzone muzyczną dysharmonią. Niczym fioletowego motyla, którego piękno podziwiał przez tyle lat, przybito ją do miękkiej podkładki i umieszczono w gablocie ku uciesze mas. Minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz widział Eichiego. Tak bardzo pragnął go zobaczyć. Każdy przebłysk złota na ulicy stawał się jego cieniem. Czy to obsesja? Możliwe.

Tego dnia przyszedł. Lśniący swym własnym blaskiem anioł z uśmiechem wyciągał do niego ręce, zapraszając go do raju. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, by rzucił grę i pobiegł do niego. Ostatkami silnej woli siedział na miejscu. Ostatecznie jednak, jakby rozum odmówił mu dalszej współpracy, chwycił go za rękę i splótł z nim palce gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi garderoby. To takie ciepłe i bezpieczne uczucie.

\- Czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? - zaśmiał się łagodnie Eichi, próbując wyswobodzić dłoń - Może nie wyglądam, ale jestem całkiem delikatny.

Poczuł ukłucie bólu. Ale czy cokolwiek, co dotyczy blondyna nie jest bolesne? Chociaż chciał odmówić, puścił go i bez patrzenia na jego twarz odwrócił się w stronę swojego ulubionego kąta. Nadal stało tam łóżko które zajmował kiedyś razem z Ritsu, kiedy jeszcze mieszkali na terenie knajpy. Teraz wykorzystywał je by odpocząć w przerwach między grą. Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy Eichi gestem poprosił, by się odwrócił.

\- Zraniłem cię? Przepraszam - powiedział cicho, choć jego oczy wyrażały bardziej satysfakcję niż skruchę.

Patrząc w błękitne tęczówki zatracił się na chwilę, więc mimowolnie drgnął gdy Eichi schował mu kosmyk włosów za ucho. Blondyn znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Masz naprawdę ładne uszy. Dobrze, że ich nie przekłułeś, bo straciłyby cały swój urok.

Nie skomentował tych słów. Kiedyś miał kolczyki, ale sprzedał je. Dawno nie patrzył na swoje uszy, więc ciężko było powiedzieć czy dziurki nadal tam były czy też już zarosły... Najwidoczniej zarosły. Eichi chyba wyczuł że coś jest nie tak, gdyż szybko zmienił temat.

\- Cały jesteś piękny. Oczy w kolorze krwi, przystojna twarz, miękkie i gęste włosy, blada cera, szczupłe, piękne dłonie... Onieśmielasz mnie.

Pozbawiony dotyku blondyna Rei chłonął jego słowa jak roślina spragniona deszczu. Przyłapał sam siebie na tym, że czeka aż Eichi zainicjuje pocałunek. Zganił się w myślach za takie podejście. Czy to aura pieniędzy, która otacza blondyna sprawia, że Rei staje się łatwy niczym kobiety siedzące przy barze? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. A raczej potrafił, tylko nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

\- Nie są trochę za długie? - głos blondyna przerwał ciszę.

Sakuma zamrugał i spojrzał na swoje włosy w lustrze. Jak tak spojrzeć, to faktycznie dawno ich nie obcinał. Ćwicząc na Ritsu udało mu się jako tako opanować podstawy fryzjerstwa, więc będzie musiał to naprawić... O ile znajdzie na to energię.

\- Trochę. Przeszkadzają ci takie? - wyrwało się z ust czarnowłosego zanim ugryzł się w język.

\- Ależ skąd. Są przepiękne.

\- To ty jesteś przepiękny... - mruknął.

\- Mogę się taki wydawać. Wszyscy mówią mi, że mam twarz anioła i duszę diabła - zaśmiał się Eichi.

Rei uśmiechnął się. To takie prawdziwe. Jego jedynym zbawieniem jest diabeł w anielskiej skórze. Widząc uśmiech Sakumy blondyn też się uśmiechnął. Nagle bez ostrzeżenia podszedł bliżej czarnowłosego, a jego dłoń spoczęła na jego policzku. Serce Reia niemal stanęło. Przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, a w jego oczach przemknęła szelmowska iskra.

\- Podoba mi się twoja reakcja - wyszeptał Eichi, patrząc mu w oczy - Tak przyjemnie mi się z tobą przebywa.

Po tych słowach zdjął rękę z jego policzka i odsunął się. Z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy ugiął przed nim głowę w geście pożegnania i wyszedł z garderoby. Rei potrzebował chwili by zarejestrować co się stało. Nawet nie wiedział, że nie oddychał. Przytrzymał się krzesła zanim ugięły się pod nim nogi.

 

Kiedy Ritsu rano otworzył oczy, pierwszym co ujrzał był Rei stojący jak upiór w przedsionku, bez słowa wpatrujący się we wnętrze dłoni. Było w nim coś tak innego od zwykłego "irytującego" Reia że ociągając się wstał i powoli podszedł do niego. Kierowany ciekawością spojrzał, na co jego brat tak patrzy. Okazało się to być niewielkim urządzeniem do samodzielnego przekłuwania sobie uszu. Nie wiedząc o co chodzi Ritsu pociągnął Reia za rękaw.

\- Coś... się stało? - zapytał.

Rei nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Oceniając po jego stroju stał tak odkąd skończył pracę, co musiało być... Co najmniej dwie czy trzy godziny wcześniej. Nagle krzyczenie na niego zdało się Ritsu czymś niewłaściwym. W nagłym przypływie troski nie zważając na fakt, że ten nadal jest w butach, pociągnął Reia zmuszając go do wejścia do salonu. Starszy Sakuma wkrótce się poddał i dał posadzić na kanapie.

\- Jesteś lodowato zimny... - wymamrotał Ritsu, dotykając jego policzka - Coś ty robił, głupi bracie?

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi zeskoczył z kanapy i skierował kroki do pokoju starszego brata. Nie był tam od wieków, ale pewnie uda mu się znaleźć jakiś koc czy coś... Widok, jaki zastał po wejściu sprawił, że na chwilę skamieniał. Szybko zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc patrzeć na prawie puste pomieszczenie wypełnione duszącym półmrokiem. Po chwili zastanowienia z bólem postanowił okryć go swoją własną kołdrą i przygotować coś ciepłego do picia. Akurat herbaty im nie brakowało. Tak też uczynił, nim jednak odsunął się by iść w stronę kuchni Rei złapał go za rękę.

\- Ritsu - wymówił jego imię tak cicho, że chłopak nie miał pewność czy się nie przesłyszał.

\- Zachowujesz się dziwnie...

Rei wsunął mu w dłoń urządzenie, które ze sobą przyniósł.

\- Skąd to masz? Po co ci to?

\- Przekłuj mi ucho.

Ritsu zamrugał gwałtownie, powstrzymując odruch by rzucić przedmiotem w brata. Rei mówił poważnie.

\- Czy ty oszalałeś? Idź z tym do kogoś kto się na tym zna...!

\- Musisz tylko nacisnąć.

Mimo jego protestów Rei zacisnął jego palce na przekłuwaczu, po czym pokierował dłoń Ritsu ku swojemu prawemu uchu. Kiedy szpila znalazła się w odpowiednim miejscu, Ritsu niemal się trząsł. Nie chciał. Dlaczego Rei chce, żeby to zrobił?

\- Ritsu.

Zamknął oczy i nacisnął. Nie było żadnego dźwięku. Rei nawet nie syknął z bólu. Puścił urządzenie, pozwalając by upadło na podłogę. Nie chcąc patrzeć na krew, która wypływała z rany Ritsu siłą ściągnął z brata kołdrę, zepchnął go z kanapy i pchał tak, aż nie podprowadził go pod drzwi jego pokoju. Rei nie reagował, dawał się popychać aż nie znalazł się w drugim pomieszczeniu.

\- Idź i się tam zamknij, tak jak zwykle! Nie wiem co ci odbiło, ale nie chcę cię widzieć, dziwaku! - wrzasnął, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.

Z sercem bijącym w gardle Ritsu rzucił się na kanapę, nawet nie chcąc pamiętać że powinien się zbierać do szkoły. Z resztą, Mao po niego przyjdzie. Wiedział tylko, że martwa pustka bijąca z czerwonych oczu będzie w jego umyśle przez cały dzień.

 

Uspokojony aktem samodestrukcji którego dokonał rękami młodszego brata Rei nawet nie czuł złości. Zbyt mało znaczył w oczach Tenshouina, by mieć prawo do tak samolubnego uczucia. Przez te dni, które spędził unikając Ritsu zastanawiał się nad tym, czego tak właściwie pragnął od Eichiego. Czy pragnął pomocy? Chyba tak. Ale tego nie dało się nazwać pomocą. Tej bliżej nieokreślonej, bezkształtnej ulgi, która napełniała jego dni ulotną namiastką sensu. Nawet przez myśl nie przemknęło mu życie u boku bogatego mężczyzny - pragnął jedynie zbawienia, jak wierny przychodzący do świątyni. Czy to czyni z blondyna jego boga? Rei nie wierzy w bogów. Wyklęli go w dniu, kiedy jego rodzice stwierdzili, że nie chce im się dłużej bawić w wychowanie i spakowali manatki, nie zostawiając mu nawet rzeczy na sprzedaż. Ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu, gdyby miał wybrać, wolałby czcić Eichiego niż odległe bóstwa w niebiosach. A więc... pragnął pomocy. Ale samo pragnienie nic nie daje. Słowa, które Eichi wypowiedział zanim odszedł odbijały się echem w jego głowie razem z dźwiękami pianina. "Podoba mi się twoja reakcja". Nie jest dla niego niczym innym jak zwykłą zabawką. A jednak chce padać ofiarą jego gry. Poleganie na nim mimo świadomości, że Eichi nie ma zamiaru mu pomóc jest łatwiejsze. Pomyślał o Ritsu, który zapewne nie chce go nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy. Nie powinien był tak robić. A jednak strach i obrzydzenie w oczach brata przyniosły mu dziwną ulgę. Aż tak pragnął być pogardzany? Zasługuje na tarzanie się w tym bagnie, które sam dla siebie stworzył.

Którejś nocy w końcu stało się to, czego najbardziej sobie nie życzył - jego zaniedbane paznokcie poddały się i popękały, zalewając krwią jego palce. Był wtedy w trakcie występu, akompaniował jednej ze śpiewaczek, więc zacisnął zęby i zagrał do końca. Mimo to zostawił na klawiszach krwawe ślady, które starał się pościerać zanim zszedł z podestu. Niewiele to dało, gdyż sama chustka również uległa zakrwawieniu przez jego przemoczone rękawiczki. Prychnął zniesmaczony, po czym udał się do swojego pokoiku za parawanem. W środku zdjął z dłoni rękawiczki by obejrzeć stan zniszczeń. Jego paznokcie wyglądały, jakby przez kilka godzin agresywnie drapał ścianę. Nawet poruszanie palcami wywoływało ból. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś materiału, którym dałoby się owinąć skaleczenia, jednak nie znalazł nic na tyle czystego lub niepotrzebnego. Z braku innej opcji obmył dłonie w wodzie zanim ubrudziły jego garnitur, wrzucił tam również rękawiczki.

\- Jak ja teraz będę grał dalej... - wymamrotał ze złością pod nosem.

Niemal podskoczył gdy usłyszał za plecami dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Obrócił głowę by ujrzeć swojego anioła. Ze zwyczajową gracją zstąpił po schodach do środka, a jego twarz rozświetlał uśmiech. Kiedy podszedł bliżej jednak jego uśmiech zamienił się w sztucznie zmartwioną minę.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w wodę ze zmartwieniem.

\- Paznokcie mi popękały. Czekam aż przestaną krwawić.

\- Będzie lepiej, jak wyjmiesz je z wody... Wśród wilgoci trudniej stworzyć zakrzep.

Chociaż wiedział, że to wszystko kłamstwo, czuł się bezpiecznie gdy Eichi okazywał mu troskę.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj - powiedział Rei, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby tęsknił.

\- Przepraszam. Wypadło mi coś i nie mogłem przyjść tak jak zwykle. Ale stęskniłem się, więc pomyślałem że cię zaskoczę.

\- Udało ci się. Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

\- Poczekaj tu chwilę. Poproszę twoją przełożoną o jakieś plastry...

\- Nie. Powie, żebym wziął wolne i poszedł do domu. Nie potrzebuję opatrunku. Widzisz, już prawie przestały.

\- Ale kiedy będziesz grał znów zaczną krwawić - Eichi skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami - Nie powstrzymam cię, prawda?

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, muszę dać z siebie wszystko podczas grania.

Eichi nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. Nawet jeśli Rei wiedział że to gra, jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

\- A jeśli obiecam, że przyjdę w konkretny dzień zaraz na początku twojego występu i zostanę do końca, pójdziesz do domu i wyleczysz dłonie?

Sakuma zamrugał zaskoczony. Dlaczego miałby składać taką obietnicę?

\- Twój brak wiary we mnie nieco mnie rani, wiesz? - zaśmiał się ciepło blondyn - Dłonie to twój instrument pracy. Potrzebujesz ich, by wydobywać piękne dźwięki z fortepianu. Dlatego chciałbym, byś o nie dbał.

Rei odwrócił się plecami do Eichiego. Czuł silną pokusę by posłuchać jego słów. Ale co na to powie jego przełożona? Nigdy nie brał wolnego. A jeśli obniżą mu pensję? Sama myśl sprawiła że przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. W lustrze ujrzał, że blondyn owinął sobie kosmyk jego włosów dookoła palców.

\- To jak? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Może tak... faktycznie będzie lepiej? Miał ochotę odwołać wszystko, co mówił o Eichim. Może on naprawdę o niego dba? Niemal zaśmiał się z własnej głupoty, po czym dał się zaprowadzić na górę.

 

Jego przełożona nie jest złą osobą. Niby o tym wie, ale odczuwa swego rodzaju lęk przed jej życzliwością. Czuł, jakby nadużywał jej samym faktem że zatrudniła go w wieku siedemnastu lat bez żadnej szkoły, certyfikatu czy nawet dachu nad głową. W dodatku przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy pozwoliła im tam mieszkać... Wielokrotnie pytała go o zdrowie Ritsu i o to, czy jedzą należyte posiłki, ale on zbyt mocno się bał by pozwolić jej troszczyć się o nich. Kiedy zobaczyła jego palce natychmiast wysłała go do domu, najpierw wciskając mu do rąk całe naręcze bandaży, kremów i odkażaczy. Eichi odprowadził go do wyjścia, po czym ich drogi się rozeszły, gdy blondyn poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Choć przez chwilę liczył, że zostanie odprowadzony do domu, potrząsnął głową by wyrzucić z niej idiotyczne pomysły. Ritsu wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy ujrzał go w drzwiach dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Rei nie musiał się pytać, czemu nie śpi, oglądali z Mao jakiś film na laptopie przyniesionym przez chłopaka. Planował jak najszybszą ucieczkę do swojego pokoju, by nie męczyć chłopaków swoją obecnością, jednak Isara posługując się jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuł że jest ranny i kazał mu usiąść, ku niezadowoleniu młodszego Sakumy. Z wprawą, jakiej nie spodziewałby się po jedenastolatku Mao założył mu opatrunek na ranne palce, po czym nawet przygotował herbaty. Rei siedział zmieszany, próbując uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z młodszym bratem. Jest tchórzem. Pozwala, by dziecko się nim opiekowało. Gdy tylko chłopak przyniósł kubek z herbatą ujął go ostrożnie i udał się do swojego pokoju. Gdy znów ujrzał znajome cztery ściany stanowiące jego dobrowolne więzienie zebrało mu się na wymioty. Postawił kubek na stoliku i położył się na łóżku. Nie potrafił jednak osiągnąć swojej zwyczajowej apatii. Noc była czasem, gdy był pełen energii, a nie mając na co jej spożytkować czuł się niespokojny. Nagle ciemne, porysowane ściany z odpadającym tynkiem zdawały się zamykać dookoła niego, wyciskając mu tlen z płuc. Nie mogąc znieść tej presji usiadł gwałtownie, ciężko oddychając. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, przepełniony nagłym przerażeniem. Spędzi tutaj następne kilka dni? W tym ciasnym, duszącym miejscu? Przyciągnął do siebie kolana i zwinął się w kłębek. Co ma zrobić z ofiarowanym mu czasem?

Poranek przywitał go siedzącego w tej samej skulonej pozycji. Nietknięta herbata stała na stoliku, zimna jakby wyjęto ją z lodówki. Oddech Reia tworzył obłoczki pary w powietrzu. Nie spodziewał się tego, że mimo wczesnej jesieni może być tak zimno... Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Chłód był dziwnie odprężający, mimo faktu iż nie czuł palców. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, że są one uszkodzone. Zmarszczył lekko brwi widząc, że na bandażach są ślady krwi, po czym powoli zdjął nogi z łóżka. Musi zmienić opatrunek. Musi o nie zadbać, wtedy Eichi poświęci mu cały wieczór. Dziwnie zmotywowany tą myślą wstał z posłania, krzywiąc się na dźwięk skrzypienia łóżka. Kiedy otworzył drzwi prowadzące do salonu uśmiechnął się lekko na widok Ritsu i Mao, którzy spali przytuleni do siebie pod kocem i kołdrą. Przynajmniej jest im ciepło. Skierował kroki do kuchni, gdzie Isara zostawił wszelkie przyniesione rzeczy. Chociaż odrywanie zakrwawionego materiału bolało udało mu się przyzwoicie zmienić opatrunek w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Wiedząc, że za niedługo zapewne będą wstawać, pod wpływem impulsu otworzył lodówkę i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla chłopców. Fizyczna praca, nieważne jak mało wymagająca, zajmowała jego umysł. Z transu pracy wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranej szafki. Mao wyjmował z niej talerze. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Reia, wyjął trzy zestawy sztućców i wrócił do salonu. Nawet nie wiedział, że się lekko uśmiecha, gdy nie dostrzegł swojego odbicia w szybie. Szybko zaniósł przygotowane rzeczy do salonu. Ritsu jeszcze połowicznie spał, więc Mao delikatnie nim potrząsał, próbując go dobudzić na śniadanie.

\- Ricchan... Zjedz, musimy za niedługo iść do szkoły.

Rei usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jadł posiłek w tym miejscu. Zwykle kiedy przyrządzał obiad i kolację zostawiał porcję Ritsu w kuchni, a sam jadł w swoim pokoju. O ile w ogóle jadł. Nie raz bywało że nie był głodny, więc robił jedzenie tylko dla brata. Ritsu zapewne potrafiłby sam się nakarmić, ale to była ostatnia rzecz, którą dla niego robił... Dobrze, że nie odmawia jedzenia rzeczy zrobionych przez niego.

Śniadanie minęło w lodowatej ciszy. Po części dlatego, że w pokoju było naprawdę zimno, a po części przez obecność Reia. Mao kilkakrotnie próbował zagadać Ritsu i zacząć jakąś rozmowę, ale chłopak odmawiał podjęcia pałeczki. Kiedy zjedli Mao zmusił Ritsu do ubrania się i prawie że wywlókł go za sobą z domu. Jakby się zastanowić... on nawet nie wie, jak Ritsu idzie w szkole. Jest najgorszy. Nie wiedząc, czy może umyć naczynia z zabandażowanymi palcami zostawił je po prostu w zlewie. Nagle ogarnięty jakimś niepokojem zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem po kuchni. Powinien... kupić jakiś piecyk. Ritsu nie może marznąć w nocy. Do tej pory akceptował to, gdy chłopak zarzekał się że pod kołdrą jest mu wystarczająco ciepło... Ale ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Nie umiejąc określić stanu, w jakim się znajdował ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Już na klatce schodowej musiał zmrużyć oczy pod wpływem światła słonecznego, które nieśmiało wychylało się zza budynków. Daleko nie zaszedł. Nie udało mu się nawet zejść po schodach. Stanął trzy stopnie w dół od drzwi do ich mieszkania, jakby jakaś nieznana siła postawiła przed nim ścianę. Po chwili walki z samym sobą wrócił do środka. Zdjął buty i odruchowo ruszył do swojego pokoju. Miał ochotę coś rozbić. Rzygał widokiem tego miejsca. Musi... musi coś zmienić.

To jedno słowo stanowiło magiczne zaklęcie. Zmiana. Tak potrzebna. Tak przerażająca. Sama myśl o możliwościach, które czekają na wyciągnięcie ręki napawała go bezgranicznym lękiem. To nie tak, że musi tu żyć. Gdyby wziął drugą pracę, z oszczędności które zgromadził byłby w stanie przenieść ich w lepszą dzielnicę, do miejsca które nie sypie się w oczach. Ale... nie ma żadnych ale. Nie powinno ich być. Ritsu zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze. Wystarczy tylko wstać i coś zmienić. Mógłby zacząć od pozbierania ubrań z podłogi. Musi... tylko wstać... i zrobić coś. Cokolwiek. Musi. Wstać. No dalej...! Nie ruszywszy się nawet o milimetr miał ochotę wyć.

 

Jeśli myślał że pierwsza noc bez pracy była trudna, nie widział jeszcze drugiej. Niepokój był tak silny, że trząsł się jak osika, choć było cieplej niż dzień wcześniej. Przez sześć lat nie miał ani jednej wolnej nocy. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało... Ale teraz był jak zamknięty w klatce. Nie czuł upływu czasu. Ani razu nie udało mu się wyjść z domu, chociaż widział jak zapasy, które zwykle uzupełniał wracając z pracy topnieją w oczach. Przez cztery dni praktycznie jedyne co robił to szwendał się po mieszkaniu bez celu. W końcu piątego dnia bezsensownej tułaczki po salonie usiadł na kanapie. Odchylił głowę i położył ją na oparciu. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął oczy i zasnął. Obudził go jakiś odległy dźwięk, ale jego zmarznięte ciało odmawiało ruszenia się by sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Z resztą, nie mają nic wartościowego. Jak złodziej przyjdzie szukać pieniędzy to zaśmieje się i będzie szukał razem z nim. Skromne oszczędności trzyma na koncie w banku, więc może razem uda im się coś znaleźć. Postanowił zignorować dźwięk... Ale ten powracał. W końcu dotarł do niego głos.

\- Rei, otwórz proszę! Wiem, że tam jesteś, chłopcze! - to była jego przełożona.

Wizja utraty pracy była wystarczająco przerażająca by wstać z kanapy i iść otworzyć drzwi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, za drzwiami stały dwie osoby.

\- No nareszcie! Pokaż no mi się. Jadłeś coś? Oh, ten pan to Igarashi, lekarz. Wiedząc że prędzej wykopiesz sobie tymi rękami grób niż pójdziesz do specjalisty uznałam, że muszę zadbać o naszego pianistę.

Wpuścił ich do środka, przypominając sobie że nie zamknął drzwi do swojego pokoju. Na szczęście pani Anabeth nie zauważyła i skierowała kroki w stronę kuchni. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie lekarza.

\- Chciałbym obejrzeć pana dłonie. Proszę usiąść - powiedział wyraźnie Igarashi.

\- N-Nie mam czym panu zapłacić... - nie miał przy sobie ani grosza. No chyba że gość ma terminal do odczytu kart.

\- Zajmiemy się tym potem.

Mężczyzna wprawnie zdjął mu z palców opatrunki i obejrzał je. Niektóre paznokcie były tylko postrzępione, inne złamane na pół prawie aż do macierzy. Powinien był je skracać... Z twarzy lekarza nie dało się nic odczytać, jednak wyjął z torby notes, miarkę i jakiś krem. Przez chwilę mierzył jego paznokcie i skrobał coś po papierze, po czym wyrwał kartkę i dał ją Reiowi.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział że to od gry, powiedziałbym że próbował pan przedrapać się przez ceglaną ścianę. Na tej kartce są wytyczne odnośnie każdego z palców. Po stanie zniszczeń sądzę, że za dwa tygodnie powinien pan być w stanie z powrotem grać, choć oczywiście paznokcie będą się regenerować dłużej. Będzie pan też musiał je mieć opatrzone. Nie widzę uszkodzonej macierzy, więc nie powinno być problemów z odnową płytki...

Zapisywał drugą kartkę, prawdopodobnie dla samego siebie. Drugą ręką podał mu coś, co wcześniej Rei uznał za krem.

\- Tego będzie pan używał raz dziennie na wieczór. Należy go wsmarować w ranę, poczekać aż porządnie się wchłonie i dopiero wtedy można zakładać opatrunek. Ma w składzie antybiotyk, więc proszę przypadkiem nie włożyć go do ust czy do oka. Mam nadzieję że domyślił się już pan, że musi pan ograniczyć wszelkie czynności mogące uszkodzić pana palce.

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Rei z oczami wpatrzonymi w kartkę.

Lekarz zmierzył go krótko spojrzeniem.

\- Wygląda pan jakby miał pan anemię. Kiedy ostatni raz miał pan badania okresowe?

Potrzebował chwili by sobie przypomnieć. Fakt faktem jego wyniki z badań okresowych to kpina, już dawno nauczył się co musi jeść i robić by wychodziły dobre... Ale chyba dwa lata temu?

\- Nie podoba mi się czas, jaki jest panu potrzebny na zastanowienie. Doradzałbym wizytę w szpitalu i pełen zestaw badań.

Nie mając odpowiedzi Rei przyjął druczek z wypisaną receptą na dodatkowe leki i skierowanie na badania. Lekarz spryskał mu również palce czymś zimnym i nałożył nowe bandaże. Zamienił jeszcze kilka słów z panią Anabeth, która akurat wychyliła się z kuchni, po czym skłonił głowę w geście pożegnania i wyszedł. Kobieta podeszła do niego z uśmiechem i postawiła przed nim torby z nieznaną zawartością.

\- Niektórzy ze stałych klientów kazali przekazać ci prezenty z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia - powiedziała z uśmiechem - A po drodze zrobiłam zakupy, widzę że się wam przydadzą~ Zaraz ci podam coś do jedzenia. Oh, Ritsu w szkole? Szkoda, chciałabym go uściskać~

Chociaż czuł wdzięczność, nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie ma niczego, czym mógłby się jej odpłacić poza ciężką pracą, za którą i tak mu płacą. Czy teraz wymagania wobec niego urosną? Była też inna kwestia, której jego umysł nie umiał przetrawić. Ludzie... tęsknią za jego grą? Zawsze zdawało mu się, że nikt nawet nie zauważa jego obecności. Sięgnął po pierwszą torbę z brzegu. W środku była butelka wina i liścik, w którym przesyłano mu życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Niezmiernie zdumiony rozpakowywał kolejne torby. Wkrótce zgarnął trzy butelki wina, paczkę bandaży z wzo r kiem w nuty, książkę kucharską z przepisami dla przeziębionych oraz wielki i bardzo ciepło wyglądający koc. Ostatnia była niewielka paczuszka, której zawartość zdawała się być miękka. Rozerwał papier, którym była owinięta, a jego oczom ukazał się pluszowy miś. W łapkach trzymał list. Najpierw sięgnął po kopertę, z której po otworzeniu wypadł pierścionek. Zaskoczony obejrzał błyskotkę ze wszystkich stron. Wyglądał na srebrny, jednak kamień bez wątpienia był sztuczny. Kiedy wyjął list z koperty jego serce zabiło gwałtownie. "Kiedy go ujrzałem, od razu pomyślałem o Tobie. Tęsknię za tobą. Nie mogę się doczekać naszego wspólnego wieczoru". Nawet jeśli nigdy nie widział jego pisma, doskonale wiedział kto to napisał. Miś? Kiedy się bliżej przyjrzał, był ubrany w podobny garnitur co ten, który nosi do pracy. W prawym uchu pluszaka dostrzegł plastikowy kolczyk w kolorze niebieskim. Ewidentnie nie był tam od samego początku, bo widział niezgrabnie zrobioną dziurę. Zaśmiał się cicho. A więc zauważył, że przekłuł ucho. Nawet kolor jest ten sam. Chociaż logika temu zaprzeczała, w liście wyraźnie pisało "tęsknię". To... niemożliwe, prawda? Dotknął palcami eleganckich linii układających się w wyrazy. Zważył w dłoni otrzymaną biżuterię. Metodą prób i błędów zdecydował, że pierścionek wyląduje na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki. 

\- Adekwatnie... czyż nie?

Czy to jakaś nowa gra? Czy to wszystko... to gra, w którą ma wpaść aż po same uszy? Jeśli tak, to udało się. Rei był tak szczęśliwy, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

 

Pani Anabeth zniknęła po nakarmieniu go i upewnieniu się, że naczynia są umyte, a pranie powieszone. Chociaż wielokrotnie powtarzał jej, że nie musi tego robić, kobieta była wyjątkowo uparta. Na szczęście przekonał ją do wyjścia zanim Ritsu wrócił ze szkoły. Gdyby nie zdążył, prawdopodobnie została by o wiele dłużej, a tego by nie wytrzymał. Ledwo zamknęły się za nią drzwi odetchnął z ulgą. Kiedy cisza wróciła do pokoju pomyślał jednak o czymś innym. Przecież... ustalił sam ze sobą że pragnie pomocy. Dlaczego więc tak łatwo ją odrzuca, gdy ktoś mu ją oferuje? Od tej myśli rozbolała go głowa. Tak, lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Odwrócił się od drzwi by schować gdzieś butelki wina, gdy znów usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zawahał się chwilę, czy na pewno chce otworzyć, uznawszy jednak że to może być znowu jego przełożona, chcąc nie chcąc sprawdził.

\- Dzień dobry. Pan Sakuma Rei, jak sądzę? Jestem mamą Mao - oznajmiła kobieta stojąca za drzwiami.

Rei zamrugał gwałtownie. Matka Isary to ostatnie, czego się spodziewał w swoich progach. Wpuścił ją do środka.

\- Zapewne jest pan zdziwiony moją wizytą... - obrzuciła spojrzeniem wino stojące na stole - Ale chciałam z panem porozmawiać o Ritsu.

\- ...Zniszczył coś? - w umyśle Reia tworzyły się czarne scenariusze płacenia odszkodowań.

\- Ależ skąd. Jedynie... kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał pan jego zeszyty? Albo oceny?

Spojrzał na bok. Trafiła w czuły punkt. Widząc jego reakcję kobieta nie wyglądała na zagniewaną, bardziej... zasmuconą?

\- Ritsu to dobre dziecko, wie pan o tym?

\- Wiem. Jest wspaniały - wyszeptał Rei.

A on go zaniedbuje. Powinien cenić każdą chwilę z nim spędzoną, tymczasem zamyka się w swojej pustelni by użalać się nad samym sobą. Wmawia sobie, że to dlatego, że nie chce go ubrudzić, ale prawda jest taka, że ten szlam ciągnie się za nim, zatruwając wszystko dookoła niego.

\- Nie przyszłam tu udzielać panu nagany. Nie jest moją rolą wtrącać się w sprawy obcych ludzi... Ale mój Mao bardzo ceni sobie przyjaźń Ritsu. Ritsu... bardzo pana kocha, wie pan o tym?

Nie zasługuje na jego miłość. Czy to dlatego próbuje ją zniszczyć?

\- Nie wątpię, że pańska sytuacja jest bardzo trudna... Ale proszę się nim zainteresować. Za niedługo będzie w trudnym wieku i będzie pana potrzebował jeszcze bardziej.

Zapadła cisza. Rei stał z gulą w gardle i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Widząc jego zmieszanie pani Isara położyła mu rękę na ramieniu w geście wsparcia. Sakuma natychmiast odsunął się od niej, zaskakując samego siebie. Przecież... Eichi non stop go dotyka. Dlaczego na jej dotyk reaguje odepchnięciem? Jego myśli zboczyły na niebezpieczny tor, więc potrząsnął głową.

\- Przepraszam... Nie przywykłem, by ktoś mnie dotykał - powiedział cicho, patrząc na podłogę.

\- Nic się nie stało. Ehh... Wiem, że jest ci ciężko być rodzicem dla własnego brata... Ale nie bój się poprosić o pomoc ludzi dookoła siebie, dobrze? - chociaż zauważył zmianę formy na bardziej poufałą nie zwrócił uwagi kobiecie - Zostałeś sam w młodym wieku, więc wielu rzeczy nie zdążyłeś się nauczyć. Gdybyś miał pytania... Możesz przyjść do nas, wiesz?

Nie miał odwagi podnieść wzroku. Słowa kobiety zamiast przynosić mu ulgę i poczucie wsparcia wywoływały winę i strach. Jest taki głupi.

\- Będę już szła... Zanim to, muszę jednak zapytać o te butelki - przy ostatnim zdaniu jej głos wyraźnie stwardniał.

Zerknął na otrzymane wino. Ostatni raz miał alkohol w ustach gdy Eichi przyniósł mu drinka.

\- Dostałem je z pracy. Nie piję alkoholi, więc jeśli lubi pani tą markę, proszę je sobie wziąć.

Liczył że tymi słowami rozwieje jej wątpliwości. Ponieważ pani Isara wyraźnie się wahała, spakował je do jednej z toreb i podał jej. Niepewnie wzięła ją od niego, po czym obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Spróbował odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale wątpił by mu wyszło.

\- Dziękuję. O właśnie, zapomniałabym o jednej kwestii...

 

Tej nocy Rei siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w list od Eichiego. Nie wyobrażał sobie momentu, w którym miałby dość dotykania linii tekstu. Myślał o tym jak te ciepłe, smukłe dłonie trzymają drogie pióro i z gracją kreślą kolejne kreski. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w papier, tym bardziej był przekonany, że jednak jest dla niego ważny. W końcu, kto by się kłopotał pisaniem listu do zwykłej zabawki? To... to nie może być tylko gra. Sama świadomość, że o nim myślał sprawiała że się uśmiechał. Tulił do piersi pluszaka, którego otrzymał. Chociaż list utrzymywał jego myśli z daleka od niewygodnych tematów, sprawa Ritsu ciągle odgrywała się gdzieś na skraju jego umysłu. Jakby na chwilę rozjaśniła się mgła, która zwykle zdawała się pokrywać jego umysł, widział dokładnie gdzie popełnił błąd. Kiedyś, kiedy nie mieli domu, a każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie, Rei był zdeterminowany by żyć. Nie dla siebie. Gdyby był sam, nawet by nie próbował. Robił to tylko i wyłącznie dla Ritsu. Dlaczego przestał się starać? Ritsu nadal jest dla niego najważniejszy. Zasługuje na wszystko, co tylko jest w stanie mu dać. Dlaczego więc przestał dawać? Musi się nim zaopiekować. Ritsu niczemu nie zawinił. To jego wina, że rodzice ich porzucili. Ritsu na to nie zasłużył. Dlatego musi wszystko naprawić. Mimo to, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Przez to, co już zepsuł, postawił między nimi ścianę. Jak... ją zniszczyć? Migrena nie dawała mu spokoju. Wyczerpany atrakcjami całego dnia przykrył się otrzymanym kocem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spał w cieple. Nie przeszkadzało mu marznięcie, zima spędzona na ulicy była o wiele gorsza... Ale kiedy zamknął oczy jego zmęczony umysł podsunął mu wizję. Przytulony do maskotki i opatulony ciepłem czuł się prawie jakby Eichi przy nim był. Błoga aura, która otaczała jego anioła wyłączała jego kłopotliwe i trudne myśli. Prawie jakby spał w jego ramionach, czuł się spokojny i odprężony. Z tej perspektywy nawet troska o Ritsu zdawała mu się być błaha. Kiedy zasnął, po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat spał dłużej niż mierne kilka godzin.

 

Przebudzenie przywitało go słodkim rozleniwieniem. Po stopniu półmroku w pokoju nie mógł ocenić godziny, więc sprawdził ją szybko na telefonie. Nieco po dwunastej. Naprawdę długo spał. Czując się ta k dobrze jak nie czuł się już dawno wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Ocenił bandaże na palcach, po czym złożył koc w kostkę i położył go na łóżku. Przypomniał sobie myśli z poprzedniej nocy. Pomysł pani Isary zdawał mu się dobrym rozwiązaniem. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Ritsu leżał zawinięty w naleśnik z kołdry na rozłożonej kanapie i spał. A raczej wyglądał, jakby spał, jednak Rei widział że chłopak bardziej się wyleguje niż faktycznie śpi. Po cichu podszedł do niego i usiadł obok. Nie wiedząc, czy ma prawo go dotknąć, patrzył tylko na jego twarz, powstrzymując odruch by go pogłaskać po głowie.

\- Czego się na mnie gapisz, zboczeńcu? Gorzej ci? - warknął w końcu Ritsu.

\- Dzień dobry - odparł Rei - Wyspałeś się?

\- Co cię to obchodzi?

\- Pomyślałem... czy nie chciałbyś pojechać na tą zimową wycieczkę z klasą?

Ritsu przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kto ci powiedział? Mao?

\- Nieważne, kto mi powiedział. Uważam, że to świetna okazja żebyś wypoczął, nabrał nowych sił, zwiedził trochę...

\- Po prostu powiedz, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć.

Rei zamilkł na chwilę. Kompletnie nie o to chodziło... Na pewno?

\- Nigdy nigdzie nie jeździłeś z mojej winy... Dlatego pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś pojechać z Isarą i innymi kolegami. Dorzucam w bonusie wybrany przez ciebie prezent urodzinowy, chociaż ostrzegam że nie będę wiązał Isary wstążką.

Młodszy Sakuma mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Rei uśmiechnął się, mimo iż uwaga Ritsu zapiekła go. On... nie próbuje się go pozbyć. Na pewno nie.

\- A... mógłbym kupić sobie książkę? - zapytał cicho chłopak.

Rei zamarł. Spodziewał się... telefonu? Telewizora? Komputera? Po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia nie mogąc powstrzymać odruchu przytulił brata do siebie. Czuł, jak za ścianą, która blokowała jego emocje coś się kotłuje.

\- P-Puszczaj mnie, dziwaku! - brat okładał go pięściami.

\- Przepraszam, Ritsu.

Chłopak w momencie przestał się miotać. Rei ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Przepraszam, Ritsu. Jestem samolubny. Jak wampir wysysam życie i kolory ze wszystkiego, co mnie otacza, nawet jeśli tego nie chcę. Jesteś... dla mnie wszystkim.

Ritsu znieruchomiał, a on sam zamknął oczy, więc nie potrafił ocenić jak chłopak zareagował.

\- Myślisz, że twoje przepraszam coś zmienia? - usłyszał w końcu po długiej ciszy - Hipokryta. W porządku, pojadę na tą wycieczkę, skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz...

Jakaś jego część odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie tak chciał to rozwiązać. Nie tak miało być. Ale... Chyba przekazał wiadomość? Nie chciał puszczać. Ritsu jest taki ciepły. Mimo to zmusił ręce, by rozluźniły uścisk i wstał z kanapy.

\- Chciałbym iść do fryzjera - mruknął chłopak po chwili niezręcznej ciszy - Mao chce urządzić dla mnie przyjęcie urodzinowe, więc muszę jakoś wyglądać.

\- Jesteś pewien że chce, a nie jest zmuszony?

Uchylił się przed poduszką lecącą w jego stronę.

\- Skoro już chcesz szastać pieniędzmi to daj mi na fryzjera.

\- Pójdziemy obaj. Ja też muszę ściąć włosy.

 

Tygodnie rekonwalescencji minęły mu zaskakująco szybko. Chociaż postawił pewne kroki na drodze naprawy relacji z Ritsu, nadal większość czasu siedział sam, dla odmiany opatulając się kocem i tuląc misia. Co z niego za dorosły, że tak spędza swoje dni? Poza czasem, gdy gotował czy wychodził z bratem do sklepu jedyne co robił to wpatrywał się w list. Czuł podekscytowanie, gdy widział że jego palce naprawdę zaczynają wyglądać lepiej. To znaczyło, że spotkanie z Eichim było coraz bliżej. Tak bardzo chciał go zobaczyć. Wcześniej zadzwonił do pani Anabeth z prośbą, by przekazała mu przy pierwszej okazji datę, kiedy znów będzie w pracy. Chociaż zrobił się dziwnie czerwony gdy myślał o tym, co kobieta mogła pomyśleć o jego relacjach z mężczyzną, niemal skakał z radości gdy zobaczył wiadomość, że Eichi został poinformowany. W końcu nadszedł dzień. Dzień, w którym założył pachnący garnitur i wyszedł z domu. Wieczór był naprawdę piękny jak na jesienną porę. A może to on postrzegał świat inaczej? Nawet wejście do lokalu, które zwykle go odpychało, tym razem miało jakąś pozytywną aurę. Ledwo wszedł do środka zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Szukał znajomej złotej grzywy, która zdawała się promienieć światłem. Jego serce zabiło żywo, gdy dostrzegł go pod swoim podestem. Niemal do niego podbiegł.

\- Witaj, mój drogi - przywitał go Eichi - Cieszę się, że dotarłeś.

\- Eichi.

Włożył w jego imię całą tęsknotę za mężczyzną jaką odczuwał. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wskazał ręką na parawan.

\- Mamy jeszcze chwilę, czyż nie? Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tylu gapiów.

Nagle Reiowi przemknęła myśl, że przecież to musi dziwnie wyglądać, że tak we dwójkę znikają... Kiedy jednak mężczyzna chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął przestał się nad tym zastanawiać. Zeszli po schodach i weszli do garderoby. Kiedy Rei zamknął za nimi drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę Eichiego ten niespodziewanie przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich wargi spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku. Pod Sakumą niemal ugięły się kolana. Pozwalając sobie na odrobinę swobody objął blondyna ramionami za szyję. Ten się tylko uśmiechnął i kontynuował całowanie. Umysł Reia stał się pusty. Całe jego ciało wypełniała tylko ekstaza płynąca z bliskości. Czuł się żywy. Niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Eichi przesunął pocałunki na jego szyję. Odchylił głowę do tyłu by ułatwić mu dostęp. Nawet się nie zorientował, że od jakiegoś czasu siedzi na stole. Eichi z szelmowskim uśmiechem poluzował jego krawat.

\- Zdejmij marynarkę - wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu.

Rei posłusznie zdjął rzeczoną część odzieży. Eichi zdjął mu krawat z szyi i rozpiął pierwsze dwa guziki koszuli. Całe ciało czarnowłosego płonęło. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nigdy nie doświadczył... czegoś takiego. Ciężko oddychał, pragnął więcej. Gdzieś na skraju umysłu majaczyła mu myśl, że ma pracę, ale zniknęła równie szybko jak się zjawiła. Blondyn dotykał jego klatki piersiowej przez materiał. Rei ledwo kontrolował głos. Mimo to, kiedy poczuł jak Eichi rozpina jego pasek z jego ust wydobyło się głośne westchnienie. Widząc jego zawstydzenie tym dźwiękiem mężczyzna znów go pocałował. Nigdy... nie sądził, że tego pragnął. Ale teraz, kiedy to się działo, czuł jakby czekał na to od dawna. Materiał spodni zsuwał się powoli z jego nóg. Poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy w wyniku sensacji, jaką to w nim wywoływało, ale Eichi zdawał się być tym rozbawiony. Kiedy czarne nogawki spoczęły na krześle obok Rei poczuł ciepły dotyk na swoich udach. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać cichego okrzyku zaskoczenia. Od kolan aż po sfery stanowczo zbyt blisko jego krocza - palce Eichiego krążyły w tą i wewtą, tworząc fantazyjne szlaki które paliły go żywym ogniem. Nadal obejmował go w szyi, więc wykorzystał to by samemu zainicjować pocałunek. Poczuł jak samymi opuszkami palców blondyn dotyka go pod bielizną. Musiał oprzeć czoło o jego ramię żeby wytrzymać intensywność uczucia. Był niemal rozczarowany, gdy po chwili Eichi wrócił do tworzenia szlaczków na jego udach. Nie tam chciał być dotykany.

\- Przestań... się bawić, dobrze? - wyrwało się z jego ust.

Chciał żeby przeszedł dalej. Chciał go dotykać. Chciał być dotykanym. Tak bardzo go pragnął. Tak szalenie za nim tęsknił. Wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak kiedy spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki. Było w nich coś... Nagle Eichi odsunął się od niego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - powiedział z uśmiechem, skłonił głowę i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Nawet dźwięk zamykanych drzwi nie był w stanie obudzić Reia. Jego umysł się zatrzymał. Pojedyncza myśl nie ośmieliła się wysunąć kończyny i zakłócić kompletnej pustki panującej w jego głowie. Dopiero cios jakby dostał z półobrotu w brzuch przywrócił mu kontakt z rzeczywistością. Przed oczami miał zamazany obraz. Czuł w ustach kwas. Po chwili spostrzegł, że wymiotuje. Wśród myśli, które jak gniazdo szerszeni próbowały rozerwać jego głowę na kawałki dominowało jedno uczucie - upokorzenie. Zrozumiał, co się stało. Jak łatwa kurwa rozłożył przed nim nogi... podczas gdy Eichi chciał go tylko trochę podręczyć.

\- Ha... Haha... Hahahahahaha...

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Wystarczył list i misiek żeby go kupić. Żałosne. Zasłużył sobie. Dobrze mu tak.

\- Rei, czemu nie... Co tu się stało?!

Głos jego przełożonej docierał do niego jak przez mgłę. Spojrzał na nią, z całego serca życząc sobie by zostawiła go w spokoju.

\- Wstań, chłopcze, no dalej...

Poczuł ręce, które ciągnęły go do góry. W przypływie gniewu wyrwał się im. Wstał o własnych siłach, po czym wziął części ubrania które wcześniej Eichi odłożył na bok, byle jak założył je na siebie i nie słysząc nawet głosu ludzi, których nagle zjawiło się aż zbyt wielu po prostu wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Kiedy przechodził przez salę usłyszał dźwięki fortepianu. Był tak pusty, że rozeszły się echem w jego głowie. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie spędzonym poza lokalem zauważył, że pada. Jego mokre włosy były naprawdę zimne. Cóż za dramatyczna scena dla dramatycznego bohatera. Czy to ten moment, gdy zaczyna płakać? Za późno, płacze już od dawna, tylko nie widać tego przez deszcz.

 

Gdyby był dramatycznym bohaterem zapewne spędziłby teraz kilka dni w łóżku, bezcelowo leżąc i czując się pustym w środku po tym, jak książę go porzucił. Z tym, że on to robił nawet zanim książę się zjawił... Czy to go kwalifikuje? Co się będzie oszukiwał, jest jak jedna z tych przesadzenie romantycznych głównych bohaterek, która traci sens życia bo jej chłopak wolał inną. Z tym, że on nie posiadał tego sensu już na starcie. Czy to go stawia niżej czy wyżej? Nie miał ochoty tego roztrząsać, a jednak jego myśli wracały do tego idiotycznego porównania niczym zacięta płyta. Przemoczony do ostatniej nitki wrócił do domu i pierwsze co zrobił to rzucił się w objęcia Ritsu. Chociaż chłopak przeklinał, że zaleje mu całą pościel, objął starszego brata i pozwolił mu poleżeć tak przez jakiś czas.

Wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd. Twierdząc, że poszukuje pomocy, pragnął przyjemności. Nic dziwnego, że pomoc innych go odrzucała. Nigdy nie sądził, że pożąda mężczyzn, ale też nie zakładał że woli kobiety. Po prostu aspekt życia zwany związkami nigdy nie zaprzątał jego głowy. Jak widać, powinien był. Może wtedy by nie dał się tak upokorzyć. Najgorsze w tym było jednak to, że... bez niego nie miał siły. Również by uciec przed samym sobą. Kiedy udało mu się doczłapać do własnego pokoju, zdjąć przemoczone rzeczy i położyć do łóżka jego ciało nie wiedząc co robić wróciło do stanu sprzed szoku. Kiedy tylko zamykał oczy, znów czuł ten dotyk, od którego cały topniał. Błagał, żeby to się skończyło... Ale ciało ani myślało go słuchać. Jego dłonie same podążały szlakiem pozostawionym przez Eichiego. Z jego ust wydobywały się westchnienia przepełnione pożądaniem. Kiedy ujrzał białą substancję na bandażach, a jego organizm odpłynął w stan błogiego odprężenia poczuł jeszcze silniejszy wstręt do samego siebie.

 

Minął czas. Pewien okres czasu. Być może dni, być może tygodnie. A może nawet miesiące. Wycieczka Ritsu zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a chłopak był podekscytowany na samą myśl o niej. Fakt faktem część oszczędności zniknęła, ale bynajmniej nie żałował tego wydatku. Obaj z Mao radośnie planowali, co kupią i co zjedzą podczas tygodniowego wyjazdu. Rei czasem siadywał z nimi w salonie, powstrzymując co dziksze pomysły swojego młodszego brata. Zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu. Ritsu jednak nie ufał melancholii, która otaczała starszego Sakumę. Było w niej coś, co niepokoiło go. Co jakiś czas widywał go skrobiącego po kartce papieru, skreślającego wszystko i piszącego od nowa. Chociaż zachowywał się w porządku, pustka wciąż kryła się w jego wzroku. W dzień wyjazdu Rei odprowadził ich oboje na miejsce spotkania. Była tam również mama Mao, która wyglądała na zadowoloną z tego co widzi. Rei podszedł do niej i wręczył jej coś. Kobieta wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale przyjęła przedmiot. Wyglądał jak koperta. Po tym Rei podszedł do niego i z całej siły go przytulił.

\- Hej, wracam za tydzień, wiesz? - Ritsu nieśmiało poklepał go po plecach.

\- Wiem. Bądź grzeczny. Nie sprawiaj problemów. Będziesz szczęśliwy.

Ritsu spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Coś nie tak? Dziwnie wyglądasz.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się o mnie. Baw się dobrze.

Pocałował go w czoło. Ritsu chciał go zatrzymać, ale Mao pociągnął go w stronę autokaru.

\- Musimy wsiadać! - oznajmił głośno.

\- Do zobaczenia za tydzień! - krzyknął Ritsu, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Rei odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

 

Znów postawił krok w znajomym lokalu. Jego stylizowane na dwudziesty wiek wnętrze jak zwykle przepełniło go odrazą. W jego prawym uchu widniała kolekcja kolczyków, które robił sobie jak głupi żeby tylko przestać myśleć. Nie potrafił wyrzucić pierścionka, który od niego dostał, dlatego zawiesił go sobie na łańcuszku. Nic się nie zmieniło. Powietrze wciąż przesycone było paskudnym smrodem papierosów i alkoholu, wszędzie rozlegały się szepty i brzdęk wymienianych w grach monet. Za porysowanym barem barman z martwym wzrokiem przygotowywał kolejne drogie drinki stawiane łatwym kobietom. W tej atmosferze, na niewielkim podeście umiejscowionym w kącie wielkiej sali grał na fortepianie. Jego odziane w czarne rękawiczki palce z gracją wydobywały dźwięki z instrumentu. Czekał. Szaleństwo jego życia spotkało się z obłędem umysłu i razem tańczyły walca. Jak przystało na tchórza, skapitulował, oddał wszystko co miał i czeka na egzekucję.

 

_Żałuję tak bardzo, że mógłbym umrzeć_

_A jednocześnie wciąż tego pragnę_

_Zatrzymaj moje szaleństwo_

_I ukróć moje cierpienia_

 

Na dworze znów padało. W mroku tylnej uliczki nawet anioły tracą swój blask. Przytulił się do jedynego ciepła, którego pożądał. Tylko on jeden mógł go uzdrowić. Ale ten, kto wie jak uzdrawiać, wie też jak zabijać. Gdyby dostrzegł tych dookoła siebie... Zamiast obsesyjnie gonić za iluzją... Może ta historia miała by happy end. Zamiast tego zimna stal przyłożona do skroni i ciepły uśmiech, który tak bardzo ukochał.

 

_Ahh, zaprawdę byłeś aniołem_

_A twe zakrwawione pióra udekorują mój bezimienny grób_


End file.
